The Gender Switch
by Rosebubbles1234
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a gender switcher. That's all I have to say for now. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Gender Switch

**A/N: While Perry is mentioned in the story, he is not in it. I think you guys should know that he has the day off so, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a shrug. They thought for a minute then Phineas had an idea.

"I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build a gender switcher!" Phineas suddenly exclaimed.

Then Isabella walked through the gate with Buford and Baljeet following her.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb and I are building a gender switcher. Wanna help?" He asked.

"Sure." Isabella replied.

"What's a gender switcher?" asked Buford.

"A gender switcher is a machine that when hit with a ray from the machine, will turn you into the opposite gender. The effects will wear off after a day or when you're hit with the ray again. You will have the memories but you will act and think like the opposite gender." Phineas explained.

"Oh. I want in, even if I do have to act like a wimpy girl." Buford said.

"Girls are not wimpy! Who won the F-games? Oh right! Us girls!" Isabella said angrily.

"Okay, guys! Break it up. Let's get building. Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

* * *

"There! Finished!" Phineas said. The gender switcher looked like a digital camera, except it was wider and instead of the button that was start, it was the button that shot the ray from the lens to the person.

"Okay! Here we go! 3. 2. 1!" Phineas said. And with that, they were surrounded by a bright white flash.

* * *

A/N: Will it work? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

When the bright light faded, instead of 4 boys and 1 girl, there were 4 girls and 1 boy instead.

"Whoa! Cool!" Ivan (boy Isabella) said.

"Yes, yes it was." Phoebe (girl Phineas) said.

"So what's are names now for the day?" Bertha (girl Buford) said.

" Isabella's Ivan, I'm Phoebe, you're Bertha, Baljeet's Bailey, and Ferb's Fawn." Phoebe replied.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bailey asked.

"Well, do you guys wanna go to the mall and shop?" Phoebe suggested.

"Okay now, that's a stereotype. Not ALL girls like to shop. I know I didn't when I was a girl." Ivan said.

"I know, I know. But for some reason I DO want to go to the mall. How about to just hang out?" Phoebe said.

"Fine, whatever." Ivan said.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Bailey asked.

"Rollerblades, bikes, scooters etc." Phoebe answered.

* * *

_ At the mall_

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ivan asked. It was true. They were sitting in the food court with every single pair of eyes on that table.

"Well we ARE the opposite gender now. And we look almost exactly like we did before so..." Phoebe trailed.

"Oh." Ivan said. "Bertha, do your stuff."

"No thanks. I'm good." she said.

"Fine I'll do it," Ivan began in a whispered voice. Then he continued in a much louder voice. "Do you guys mind? We are trying to hang out over here and we can't do it while you guys are staring at us like we each have three heads."

The crowd blinked a couple times. Then they returned to their usual loud chatter.

"So... now what?" Phoebe asked.

"I dunno." Ivan said.

"Let's just go back home and be reversed back to our actual gender. It's not that different." Bailey stated.

"Okay!" They all said in unison.

* * *

_ At Phineas and Ferb's house_

"Oh no! The gender switcher is destroyed! We can't switch back without it!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought you said that the effects would wear off after the day is done." Bertha said.

"That's only if the gender switcher is still working and not destroyed like it is now." Phoebe sadly explained.

* * *

_ At Doofenshmirtz_

"Hahahaha! Without Perry the Platypus, I fired my Destroy-inator with being thwarted. I guess that's a good days work now." Doofenshmirtz said, as he pushed the self-destruct button. It exploded and Doofenshmirtz was in the explosion.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus even though you had no interference whatsoever!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

* * *

_ At Phineas and Ferb's house_

"Now what are we going to do?" Bailey wailed.

"Dude, chill out. We're gonna be okay." Ivan said.

"No we are not! We are stuck as the opposite gender! FOREVER!"

"I'm sure not forever." Ivan said.

"Whatever!" Bailey said, rolling her eyes. "We are still stuck like this. What will we do?" she asked.

Of course this time, no one had an answer.

* * *

A/N: Ooooohhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! What will happen to them? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked at each other, waiting to see if anyone had an answer.

"So, why are we all staring at each other when we know none of us has an answer?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence.

"Good point." Ivan said.

They all thought of an answer, still glancing at each other. There was a moment when Phoebe and Ivan caught each other's eye. When they did, they both smiled then looked away shyly. Phoebe suddenly had an idea.

"How about we just build another one?" Phoebe asked.

"But we do not have the interest of building anymore! And we might not know how to anymore." Bailey pointed out.

"I never said we wouldn't have the skills anymore..." Phoebe trailed slyly.

"Well then let's get to work. I like being a boy better than a girl anyways." Bertha said.

Then Candace walked past the backyard where the gang was. Then, she did a double take and stormed outside.

"Did you guys turn into the opposite genders?" Candace asked.

They all nodded.

"Ooohhhhhhh! Phineas and Ferb! You two are sooooooooooooooo busted!" Candace yelled.

"Actually now we're Phoebe and Fawn for the time being." Phoebe stated.

"Whatever!" Candace shouted.

Then she left the same way she came out, storming.

"Okay gang, let's start." Phoebe said.

They started working on the gender switcher and in 43 exact minutes, they were done.

"So will this work?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, it has to." Phoebe said. "Here goes nothing."

Then, once again, they were surrounded by a white flash.

* * *

_After the flash_

And now, they were back to their own genders, but since this wasn't an original, the gender switcher exploded.

" Alright! It worked! Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed.

Then Candace walked through the gate, pushing Linda.

"See Mom! Phineas and Ferb are girls!" Candace yelled as she turned Linda around.

"No they're not honey. Hi boys." she greeted them.

"B-b-b-b-bu-bu-but-but-but..." Candace kept saying.

"Come inside boys and Isabella. Let's go in the kitchen for some snacks." Linda said, leading them inside.

As they were led inside, Perry came back from his day off.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said.

"B-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-bu..." Candace continued.

* * *

The end! What did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Review!


End file.
